


Color Theory

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, BDSM, Cock Warming, Colors, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Restraints, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec’s had a bad day. It’s a good thing he has a husband willing to help distract him from it then, right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo





	Color Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).

> Hello! This is for the bingo square BDSM AU.
> 
> I realise now that I proofread this I haven't even given Alec a profession; oops? Make up your own mind about what the family business might be. Fishmongers, jewellers, stormchasers; whatever your heart desires!

Mood board by the lovely [Tobythewise](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/628064471399710720/color-theory-by-mansikkaomenabanaani-reasons-you)!

* * *

If it was possible for Alec to run through the streets of New York to get home quicker, he would have given anything for it. The city was too loud, the traffic too angry, and everything around him adding to his already-foul mood. And tomorrow wouldn't be any easier. Alec closed his eyes for the thought of yet another argument with his parents, tired for still not being good enough despite running their business for them. He didn't think it would take too many more days like the one he'd just experienced for him to tell them both it was enough, and to mean it this time.

Opening his eyes again Alec took a cautious glance around him not sure if he'd cursed under his breath or growled his frustration out loud. Though what difference would it have made, anyway? This was the Subway, home to the occurrences of six strange things before breakfast on any given morning. And besides. How many times had he talked about walking away from the family business only to show up before everyone else the very next day? Forever tense with his frustrations at it all, but going straight back to it without even voicing a complaint?

"You're home earlier than I expected."

Even the soothing tone of his husband's voice couldn't shift the fury and frustration from Alec's chest. He dropped his head on his shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, closing his eyes when Magnus jostled him to put down the knife he'd been slicing tomatoes with.

"Bad day?" Magnus asked softly, covering Alec's hands with one of his own.

"Worst."

"How bad?" Magnus prompted, carefully turning in his arms, his face falling in understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Magnus sighed, tilting his chin for a kiss, carefully resting his hand on Alec's waist. "What do you need?"

Alec _needed_ to forget everything, to get outside of his own head for a while; to relinquish all the control he'd had such tight hold of all day for fighting not to lash out. Magnus knew him, knew everything about him, could tell from his every expression how low his mood was, or what would lift him out of it. He still asked, every time, giving Alec the chance to think through what he really wanted. Alec didn't even really need to say anything, though he always did; this was how they'd agreed to all of this.

"I need you."

"To?"

"Take me apart? Physically. I don't want to talk about my day yet. I _can't_."

Magnus smiled in sympathy, pressing another kiss to his cheek before nudging for Alec to step back, turning from him to go back to slicing the tomatoes he'd been cutting when Alec came in. "Go shower. I'll be through when you're done."

Even the spray of the shower on the back of his neck felt like knives in his skin for how much tension he held there. Alec washed quickly, and perfunctorily, desperate for the relief from everything that Magnus would give him. They'd realized only recently, really, that on bad days, Magnus' _control_ of him was the only thing to really put Alec back together. It was a new aspect of their relationship that Alec was really, _really_ getting to enjoy.

Alec's relationship with his family had always been contentious, so perhaps that constant fury raging in him was inevitable; Magnus had never been anything but understanding. It was him who had suggested Alec relinquishing control to him after a particularly hard day with his parents a few months earlier, and Magnus who'd realized how much more to Alec's release there was than just something carnal. Alec flushed at the thought of what Magnus might choose to do with him, already desperate to get things started.

When Alec walked through after his shower, Magnus was already in their bedroom, tugging up a pair of soft gray lounge pants and wearing nothing else. Alec had the urge to tell him to forget it all, to tackle Magnus to the bed and just curl up on his chest. Maybe sleep for a while. But then that angry static racing through him wouldn't go anywhere, and Alec hated the thought of yelling at Magnus, or taking out his mood on anyone. So he waited to catch Magnus' eyes when he turned around, smiling for the pleased glance over he gave him before squaring his shoulders and standing tall.

Alec followed Magnus' nod to the short, square table by their bedroom window, drawing his attention to a bottle of Alec's favorite scotch and two glasses, and a book that Magnus had been reading for a while.

"Pour us a drink."

Alec did as asked, clinking his glass against Magnus' and taking a grateful sip. Alec watched as Magnus did the same, and then as he sank into the single chair beside the table, pushing his glass on to it as he shifted enough to get his lounge pants down past his knees, spreading them wide.

"Well. Since you aren't in the mood for talking…"

Alec dropped to his knees immediately without even needing to be told. Magnus' look for him was first amused, and then in warning, telling Alec to wait before doing anything. Alec nodded, licking his lips, but otherwise not reacting at all.

Magnus continued to sip at his drink, taking Alec's from him and beckoning him closer. Though not too close, leaving himself enough room to slouch further in the chair. Magnus pushed hair back from Alec's forehead before cupping his chin, running his thumb along his lower lip.

"I want to read the next chapter of my book," Magnus told him, and with gentle pressure on the back of Alec's head guiding him closer to his cock. "Take me in your mouth."

Alec closed his eyes as he slid his lips down Magnus' semi-hard length, adjusting on his knees and resting his hands on his thighs. Magnus groaned softly, resting a hand between Alec's shoulder blades before reaching for his book, then began to read in silence.

Alec kept his eyes closed concentrating his attention on the occasional turn of Magnus' page and the weight of his cock on his tongue. Sometimes this was all Alec needed, to be used just a little, though to have nothing asked of him other than keeping still. The lingering scent of their shared sandalwood shower gel still clung to Magnus' skin playing its part in helping Alec calm. As he kept Magnus warm in his mouth on his knees, Alec replayed the events of the day knowing not to think too deeply. To think too much right then would be to fidget in a quest to get away from his mood.

Occasionally as Magnus continued to read, he played with Alec's hair. His fingertips were a light scratch against his scalp and his slight tug on the still-wet strands just enough to have Alec breathing hard through his nose resisting the urge to pull off him, just to ask Magnus to be rougher. He knew if he was patient, Magnus would give him everything he needed, leaving him with a pleasant ache that would get him through whatever tomorrow threw at him too.

Alec lost all sense of time as Magnus read doing his best not to disturb him, swallowing only when he had to, and shifting a fraction on his knees only when getting too stiff. Even when his jaw began to ache he kept as still as he could, though was relieved when Magnus eventually tapped him on his shoulder, telling him to sit up.

"Color?" Magnus asked as he reached out to again run his thumb over his lower lip.

"Green." Forever green with Magnus, and whatever he would do to him. But these rules they'd established together were important.

"And how about for your mood, hmm?"

Alec dropped his head in an attempt to hide his smile. Magnus was already softly laughing. "Licorice."

"Really, now."

Since Magnus' entire life was fashion and design, Alec had learned a thing or two about color theory in all their time together. Not a lot, but enough to tease back in this small way that said he paid attention to Magnus' work. Magnus _loved_ it, the sparkle in his eye telling Alec even without him saying the words out loud.

"Yes."

"I was hoping for at least a charcoal by now. Or perhaps even a nice, dark purple."

"Not there yet, Magnus," Alec replied, pressing his face into Magnus' hand.

"Well. We'll just have to work on that, then, hmm?" Magnus said, bending only enough to shove his lounge pants down and step out of them.

Alec only nodded in answer, clutching on to Magnus' hand when he helped him to his feet. He clasped his hands behind his back as guided to, jolting in anticipation for the feel of the rope beginning to bind his wrists. He tried to move them when asked to, smiling when Magnus then undid them muttering to himself and rearranging Alec's arms so he could bind them tighter.

"How's that?"

"Good," Alec replied testing his restraints again. The _relief_ of it, of that restriction; a beautiful, warm pressure began to build in Alec's core in response, washing away a little of the tension he'd been wearing all day.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Magnus said, clutching Alec by the upper arm and walking him to the bed. "Kneel on for me."

With Magnus steadying him, Alec swung one knee up on the bed, leaning on Magnus to hoist himself up. Alec gasped as Magnus immediately pressed him forward until his chest was flat against the bed, quickly his face turned to the side. Magnus moved him enough so that Alec's knees were further apart and tucked under him, with his hips tilted back to leave him exposed. Alec swallowed thickly for feeling Magnus lean against him, his cock pressing firm against his ass cheek.

At Magnus thumbing him open, Alec closed his eyes, shivering when Magnus blew over his hole. He groaned for the first wide, warm lick over him, already trying to strain back for more, which earned him teasing. Alec whimpered for the lap against him, and the light, barely-there swirl of tongue circling his rim that followed. Then he shuddered when Magnus pulled his checks apart more sharply, working him open until he could start to dip his tongue in.

Too soon, Magnus was moving, leaving Alec frantic for his touch. Magnus knew without needing to be asked, running a soothing hand over his back.

"I won't be going far."

Alec listened to Magnus moving around the bedroom, swallowing with _want_ when Magnus showed him the anal beads he intended to use on him. Though he knew what came first, hearing Magnus rearrange their bedroom chair, feeling him rest his feet on the bed either side of him. He heard the click of the lube bottle, and listened as Magnus began to stroke himself, hearing his praise for how good he looked and all he intended doing with him. Alec was focussed more on the slap of skin that was Magnus getting himself off.

"I could come like this, just looking at you," Magnus told him, stroking a hand over Alec's ass as he continued touching himself. "Is that what you want?"

"No," Alec choked out trying to angle himself back more, already fixated on the feel of Magnus fucking him hard.

"No?"

"No."

"But I'm so close," Magnus said, groaning and speeding up.

"_Please…_"

"Please, what?"

Alec turned his head, just enough to press his forehead into the bed. "I want you to come in me."

"You mean, when I'm about to come, you want me in you?"

"No," Alec growled out, for hearing Magnus' voice. He knew the tone of it so well, knew for sure for the continued slick slide he could hear and the slight rasp of his voice, Magnus would be coming any second.

"Then, what?"

"I want you in me. I need you to—I need you _in_ me, Magnus."

"Doing what? Arts and crafts? A little yoga? Some stargazing, perhaps?"

Alec burst out laughing, groaning as he pressed his face into the bed. Magnus was laughing too, and Alec knew he'd dropped his grip on himself. "No."

"What a pity. It looks like such a clear night."

"I want you, to _fuck_ me. To come in me," Alec growled out, hating that his cheeks felt like they were on fire. How could they flame so red after all this time, after everything they'd done together?

"Now, see?" Magnus said, standing, pressing a kiss to Alec's ass cheek in reward, laughing there softly. "That wasn't so difficult."

"Magnus—"

"Color, if you please, since you know what I'm about to put in you," Magnus added, holding up the string of anal beads again when Alec turned his head, in case he'd forgotten.

"Green."

"Very good. And mood?"

"Maybe… plum?"

"Well. Since we have two here…"

Again Alec laughed against the bed, tilting his hips the little he could for Magnus mouthing over his balls. When he stopped, Magnus moved around the bed to check his face, grinning at Alec when he looked, then winking before moving back behind him.

"Are you doing okay?" Magnus asked, depriving Alec of his chance to answer for the slide of his already-slicked up fingers straight into him. Magnus scissored them, barely grazing over his prostate with a fingertip making Alec writhe and try to arch back for more.

"_Magnus_…"

"Yes?" Magnus asked, still skimming over his prostate never quite just hitting where Alec needed him.

"Can you… I mean, can you—"

"Are you being impatient, Alexander?" Magnus asked with a pinch to his ass cheek that made Alec jolt. "Well?"

Since Alec didn't want to answer, knowing he was about to be teased either way, he rolled his forehead against the bed looking down at himself starting to leak. What he wouldn't give to get a hand on himself, or better yet have Magnus suck on him a little. Though it wasn't his place to ask, not yet, not when they were like this. So when Magnus withdrew his fingers and spread his cheeks apart doing nothing but _waiting_, Alec was tortured for it, but knew better than to voice his complaint out loud. He held still counting slowly as he waited, forgetting any train of thought for the lap of tongue into him before Magnus fed the first bead in.

"_Fuck_," Alec groaned out as they filled him, clenching around the beads as they pushed further in. At Magnus tugging when they were all inside Alec whimpered, bracing for the sensation about to hit him, crying out when he sharply pulled them back out.

"Mm, that was good," Magnus said, stroking a hand over his ass and dipping a thumb into him. "Shall we do that again?"

Alec groaned his answer into the bed clenching down on the beads as they filled him again, and yelling when Magnus tugged them out for a second time.

"I have an idea," Magnus said then, feeding the beads back into him before carefully helping Alec stand, then encouraging him to sit on the end of the bed. Alec desperately wanted to grind down to feel the beads pressing into him, turning his wrist to get a little movement in them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Green. All green," Alec assured him. Magnus still checked, running a hand down Alec's arm then pressing a kiss into his neck.

"Well, okay then."

Without further comment Magnus dropped to his knees between Alec's thighs, mouthing over his balls before taking his cock in his mouth. Alec's head dropped back as he groaned for the intensity of the pressure and heat coiling through him, building and pulsing bringing him closer to the edge, knowing not to voice his pleasure too loud. Magnus would only pull off him again if he did. Though of course Magnus knew anyway, seconds before Alec felt himself about to come.

"Were you attempting to trick me?" Magnus asked in tease as he used Alec's thighs to push himself upright.

"Not really?"

"Oh?"

"Maybe a little," Alec admitted, earning himself an exasperated sigh.

"Not that I'm complaining, but this entire situation is supposed to take you out of yourself. Give up a little control."

"You can do what you want to me."

"Of course. But you know that's not what I mean."

Alec did, angry with himself that he couldn't even get _this_ right today. Immediately Magnus bent to kiss him, hard, stealing any comments he was about to make from his mouth before he had the chance.

"Okay, Alexander; a change of tactic."

Alec stood when Magnus gestured for him to, jolting away when Magnus tickled him beneath his ribs in his most ticklish spot before walking around him, untying the rope at his back. Magnus smoothed his hands down his arms before tangling their fingers together, calling Alec's attention to the mirrors on their closet. Alec watched his own cock jolt as Magnus turned him to the side, tugging on the anal beads still inside him.

"Follow me. Or rather, lead the way," Magnus amended with another tug on the beads, nudging him in the shoulder to start walking. They walked through the apartment and straight out on to the balcony, Alec shivering with excitement at the thought of someone catching them out there naked if they just looked at the right angle.

Magnus pulled a chair from beneath their balcony table right into the middle of the floor, sitting down it. Alec stayed still for not receiving any instructions, watching greedily as Magnus began to stroke himself. "Yes, Alec?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm."

Magnus patted his thighs, holding on to Alec's hips as he straddled him, pressing their cocks together and stroking them with a soft moan against Alec's mouth. Though before Alec could enjoy the feel of them together too much, Magnus pushed Alec back to sit over his knees to the point where he could almost fall off.

"Touch yourself," Magnus told him, spreading his legs so Alec was even more unbalanced, though pressing down on his thighs so he wouldn't slip.

Alec felt so exposed for being outside, a soft breeze brushing over his skin with his legs split wide over Magnus' a reminder of how open he was. But he took himself in hand as instructed, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"No, no. I want everyone to hear you pleasuring yourself," Magnus told him, dropping one hand between Alec's legs to tug on the loop of anal beads, alternating between pulling and pushing them in, though never tugging them out.

Alec tested his voice, grew comfortable with its volume as for every wave of pleasure surging through him, he made it known. Magnus' continual soft praise only spurred him on, though his tight grip around the base of his cock when he was close to coming only made him whine.

"Kiss me," Magnus demanded keeping a firm grip on him until Alec had calmed. As Alec smiled against his mouth, Magnus pulled back, shaking his head. "You haven't finished yet."

Alec brought himself to the edge another three times growing increasingly frantic, dropping his forehead against Magnus' shoulder mumbling, _"I can't_," when he wouldn't let him come.

"Colour?"

"Green."

"Honestly?"

"Okay. Maybe a little yellow."

"Like a good Golden Delicious apple?" Magnus asked, his face the picture of innocence when Alec snorted and sat back.

"Yes, Magnus, just like that."

Magnus pouted, wrapping an arm around Alec and toying with the loop of the anal beads from behind. "I could keep you on edge all evening."

"And I'd deserve it," Alec retorted, immediately earning himself a soft look and a gentle kiss.

"Whatever happened to you today to put you in this mood does not mean you deserve anything that involves punishment, or harshness."

Alec wanted to look away, but Magnus wouldn't let him, cradling his face between his hands until Alec softly sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Though I think perhaps just a _little_ more teasing."

Alec quickly stood at Magnus' urging, leaning his forearms on the balcony wall and spreading his legs as guided, his stomach rippling as Magnus continued to tug on the beads. He called out sure his voice was echoing right down the side of the building when Magnus finally pulled them from him, quickly sliding his cock in, in their place. Alec groaned harder still for being filled by Magnus, desperately trying to get him to move. Magnus only rested his hands on Alec's shoulders arranging Alec how he wanted him for the perfect height, pressing into him fully though not moving at all.

"You feel perfect around me, Alexander," Magnus said, still unmoving, even when Alec clenched around him. "Oh, keep doing that."

Alec did as asked, gasping when an angle shift had Magnus nudging against his prostate.

"Now, show me that you want me in you," Magnus added, pulling out until his crown tugged against Alec's rim. Alec quickly thrust back chasing his cock as Magnus kept perfectly still, murmuring encouragement as he did. Though then he pulled out of him altogether, bending to press a kiss over his hole before grabbing Alec's hand to lead him inside. "Okay. Let's get started."

Alec burst out laughing, kissing his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind. "What was all that if we hadn't started yet?"

"A little warm up," Magnus told him with a wink. "Now, what else should I do with you?"

"Everything."

"How's that mood of yours?" Magnus asked, smoothing his hands down Alec's chest.

"I still need _more_," Alec replied, needing a further push to get buzzing feeling from out of his skin.

Magnus hummed, covering Alec's hands with his own as they walked to the bedroom, nudging for Alec to wait by the foot of the bed. He watched as Magnus slid one of their closet doors open, pulling out the spreader bar with cuffs that they sometimes liked to use. Alec ached to touch himself again for knowing what was about to happen though only stood as still as possible, trying not to show how much he wanted it.

"Color?" Magnus asked, stroking a hand up Alec's chest.

"Definitely green. Really, really green."

Magnus dropped his head, laughing, his shoulders shaking with mirth. "Well, okay then. Up on the bed."

_This_, Alec thought, as Magnus first secured his ankles and pushed the bar to part them comfortably, and then his wrists; this is what he had been needing ever since coming home. In this position spread open wide toppled forward with his torso back against the bed, he couldn't move, would be even more restricted than with what they'd done earlier. He had no choice over what Magnus would do to him, no way to control anything at all. He could close his eyes, focus on what was being done to him, forget everything else going on for him; just for a while.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked, stroking his fingertips over Alec's ass and parting his cheeks. The moment Alec mumbled a, "_yes_," he filled him in one hard, sharp thrust, making Alec call out in relief for getting what he wanted.

Again Magnus was relentless, curling his hands around Alec's waist as he fucked him. He would pound into him until Alec's gasps came close to sobs then pulled out of him altogether, only to fill him again and this time fuck him shallow, and slow. The pleasured heat in Alec's core started to build to the point where all his words were incoherent, blending into one long plea for Magnus to let him come. Which he wouldn't at all, pulling out of Alec at just the last second and manhandling him up to lean back against him unsteadily, his cock jolting and leaking seeking out relief. He was going to ache _everywhere_ tomorrow, Alec realized as he attempted to roll his shoulders. _Good_.

"Not yet, Alexander," Magnus said, walking his fingers down Alec's chest in tease before gripping on to his shoulder to keep him upright while releasing him from his restraints. Though not for long; before Alec knew it he was on his back spread eagle, his wrists tied to the headboard.

"This is like an extreme gym session," Alec tried to joke, his exhaustion evident in his voice even as he laughed.

"I knew you were enjoying the gym a little too much," Magnus retorted. "Is this the kind of thing you get up to?"

Alec grinned, arching up from the bed as Magnus kneeled between his thighs. "Why would I, when you could do this to me at home?"

"I could also do this to you at the gym, in theory."

"Well, you could. Although I'm not sure everyone else at the gym would approve."

Magnus smiled, stroke his hands up Alec's chest deliberately avoiding his cock. "And how would you feel about being tied up like this with everyone to see, hmm?"

They both looked down for the rapid jolt of his cock giving Alec away before he even opened his mouth. Magnus smiled, bending to suck on his cock head before quickly sitting up again, smirking for Alec's whimper of protest. Though he was then letting out a different whimper entirely for Magnus holding him open and achingly slow slipping into him until fully seated.

"Alexander," Magnus said as he rolled his hips a little, humming to himself, "I think tomorrow is a button-up shirt day for you. That beautiful midnight blue one with the slightly higher collar."

"Oh?"

"Because," Magnus told him as he leaned down over him, mouthing just beneath where that shirt collar would sit, "I want to mark you. Right here. And maybe a little here too," he added, trailing kisses up his neck.

"Well. People will see if you mark me there," Alec pointed out, his breath rasping for Magnus' teeth gently grazing at his skin, not quite enough to leave a mark.

"Are you saying you don't want me to?" Magnus asked with a snap of his hips that made it impossible for Alec to answer. "No?"

"I'm saying, we need a different shirt choice. Or I work from home. Or… _something_."

Magnus propped himself up on his hands, still stirring his hips in the exact tease he knew Alec loved. "You would do that?"

"Depends what you do to me."

"Well in that case…"

Alec groaned for the repeated sting of Magnus' teeth on his neck as he fucked him, stealing his breath with every thrust. Though then he was gasping for Magnus quickly ducking and lathing over his nipples in turn before pinching them between his thumb and finger as he kneeled back up. Magnus swept his hands down Alec's legs holding them wide beneath the knee, spreading him open as he continued to fuck him. Alec was beside himself for how badly he needed to come, once again incoherent aside from the word _please_ repeatedly falling from his mouth.

"I'm going to need you to come like this," Magnus told him, his own breath punching from him the closer he got to coming.

Alec tugged on his restraints knowing he couldn't move, needing to touch himself. "Magnus—"

"You _will_," Magnus added snapping his hips at the exact angle to nudge where Alec needed him. Alec angled up the fraction he could to get the angle perfect, his orgasm building though still fearing that it wouldn't be enough. Though with a tiny stir of his hips Magnus was helping him again, Alec surprising himself as he called out his name in warning, locking down on Magnus as he grunted and spilling over himself in long, quick spurts.

"Perfect," Magnus told him almost in wonder, slowing his thrusts a little. He stroked his fingertips up Alec's length swiping his thumb through his come and pressing it to Alec's mouth. Alec darted his tongue out to taste himself then sucked Magnus' thumb into his mouth making Magnus groan. "Now, how sensitive are you?"

Alec shuddered for being at the point of almost over-stimulated, though still wanting to feel Magnus come inside him. "I'm good."

"Color?"

"Green," Alec insisted, tugging on his restraints again and liking that he still couldn't move.

"Mood?"

"Something like… what's the name of the color of egg yolk?"

"We'll have to check in the morning when I make you eggs for breakfast," Magnus teased, slowly beginning to thrust into him again.

"Not for dinner?"

"No. I have something else in mind for that. Though first, I was in the middle of something. Would you mind?"

Alec did his best to raise and split his legs higher still, earning himself a thankful groan. Every nerve end in him seemed to buzz and stutter as Magnus continued to thrust into him, curse after curse falling from his lips as he did. Alec began to shake with overstimulation, his toes curled tightly mid-air. He called out _green_ again when he thought Magnus might be about to slow, focusing his thoughts on the feel of Magnus filling him. And just as Alec thought he'd have to stop, that he'd have to ask Magnus to pull out of him, Magnus groaned, his hips jolting repeatedly as he spurted into him, dropping his hands either side of Alec against the bed and letting his head fall forward with an exhausted sigh.

When Magnus had regained his breath he stroked his hands in appreciation over Alec's body before untying him. He raised Alec's arms in turn to kiss and massage over his wrists, promising him a long, hot bath after dinner later that night. Alec watched Magnus withdraw from him, laughing and shuddering as Magnus plunged his fingers into him, winking as he did.

"Stay there for me?"

Alec nodded in answer, exhausted, and spent, and in a way elated. All the tension he'd felt across his shoulders earlier was released, and Alec didn't think he could move if he tried. He lifted his head only enough to sip from the bottle of water Magnus brought through to him, closing his eyes to his gentle touch as he cleaned him up a little before gently massaging his arms and legs.

When Magnus urged him to Alec rolled over to drop his head on Magnus' chest, sighing for the warmth of his arms around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling now?" Magnus asked after a stretch of silence in which Alec almost dozed, content and sleepy.

"Better."

"Yes?"

"Definitely," Alec agreed, pressing a kiss into Magnus' skin.

"Do you feel like talking about today, or is that a conversation for after dinner? Or tomorrow even? Since you probably shouldn't go anywhere looking like that," Magnus added, thumbing over the bruise Alec could feel forming low on his neck.

Alec smiled for the thought of how horrified his parents would be for seeing a hickey, laughing at even the idea of caring that they might object. He was a happily married man and would do exactly as he pleased. And in that moment with his mind clearing from the fog of how much anger he'd held on to all day, the answer to his problems was obvious. He groaned at the simplicity of it, both for how easy it would be and how much chaos it would cause. _Good_.

"Magnus," Alec said, kissing his sternum before dropping his chin there. "I think I need to start working for myself."

Magnus' smile was a reward, filled with pride and affection for him. "Tell me what you're thinking," he asked gently, sweeping his hands over Alec's shoulders.


End file.
